


June 13, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was one other midnight when Amos refused to remember his recent injuries.





	June 13, 2002

I never created DC.

It was one other midnight when Amos refused to remember his recent injuries and focused on a slice of chocolate cake prior to his smile.

THE END


End file.
